Uran
''' '''is Atom's little sister from Tetsuwan Atom series (known as Astro Boy, however the dub is not a faithful translation of the original series). This version of the character is based in her 1980 series. As such, Uran doesn't have any of her brothers abilities in order to stay true to her original anime version. Also, Uran have new abilities like understanding animals just like her 2003 version and can launch a laser from the crest which lies in her dress (not part of her body). Story: Uran was born in 1st of January in Shin Tetsuwan Atom and was created by Dr. Ochanomizu as a gift for Atom's efforts in the previous year. At first she did not took her brother seriously since she found him irritating, however upon being saved by from a Robot Smuggling gang, she started to idolatre him. After learning of her brother's increassing populatity, Uran started to view Atom with much more respect. However, people around her started to mock the little girl for not being advanced as her brother. With her honor hurt, Uran decided to set in an adventure to prove that built-in weapons, jets and 100.000 horsepower aren't everything for a robot. InM.U.G.E.N, Uran has been made by Toshio ], with help of Jarquin10 who did a few sprite fixes and six special portraits. Move List: DASH Kougeki (Shou) - F, F + a AERIAL ATTACK - F, F + b DASH Kougeki (Dai) - F, F + c Pikora - QCF + a Uranium Laser- QCF + b (can be performed in the air) Hyoutantsugi- QCF + c (can be performed in the air) Model Pose- D, D + attack (can be performed in the air) Spin Kick - QCB + attack (can be performed in the air) Uranium Punch -F,DF,F + attack Lv1 Mighty Uranium Laser- QCF, QCF + a (can be performed in the air) Mighty Spin Kick - QCF, QCF + b (can be performed in the air) Mighty Uranium Punch - QCF, QCF + c Lv3 Mighty Uranium Kick - QCF, QCF + ab (also done with bc and ac) Screenshot: Video: Trivia: *Uran was named inconsistently in Astro Boy dubbed series, however Tezuka's official english site only aknowedge her original name which means that all other designations are redundant. *Her full name is "Uranium" which is based in the element of same name. However, she is normally called as "Uran" or "Uran-chan". *Tezuka gave names based in the atomic elements, because he believed that atomic energy could be used for the good of humanity and despite of all what happened with Hiroshima and Nagasaki there was something good to be found. When Tezuka's work was sold to America, he had to deal with the loss of most of his ideas and the changes in Atom, Uran and Cobalt (absent in the 1980 series)'s names were made against his will. *The reason which Uran tells that she is not "Astro Girl" in her win quotes is due the fact she was not called like that in the original series and even Astro Boy 1980 dub even though it have many re-scripts of the original work. *Uran tells that she is not "Zoran" due the fact it's name only appeared in the 2003 series dub and as said before, Tezuka's official english site doesn't aknowedge it. The "Zoran" which Uran mentions in her win quote is "Uchuu Shounen Soran" (A.K.A Zoran, The Space Boy). *Tezuka actually desliked the name of "Astro Girl" since that name was mostly given to avoid refference of the atomic element which her name is based, that can be noticed in the episode 27 of Shin Tetsuwan Atom which she gets mad at Rock for calling her as Atom. Rock had Atom's photo, but was unable to see the obvious differences between her and her brother. That's also a possible mock for the first dubbed name since she was named as "Astro Girl" regardless of not being a female version of her Atom ther and neither sharing the same abilities as himself. The first dubbed name was just a trick of marketing to call the attention of children familiar with super heroines names like "Super Girl" crom the comic books. That should be considered as false advertising since Uran is not an actual super heroine and mostly live a normal life. *Uran deslikes the character of Pinocchio, because both are happy of being robots and both doesn't struggle to be "normal". Astro Boy dubbed series should be not taken seriously since it's a re-script. Both Astro Boy and the variations of Uran are less human like in personality if compared to the original versions. *Uran claims that she doesn't have a brother named "Astro Boy" due the fact her brother is never called as such in the original Tetsuwan Atom series canon. *If is for Uran to have a subtitle, then she would go as "Tetsuwan Uran" (????? lit. "Iron Arm Uran" or "Mighty Uran") or Miss Uran. *In her 2003 series, Uran deslike the idea of being compared to her brother, that is also another evidence that Tezuka Co. desliked the name of "Astro Girl". *Hyoutantsugi is one of Tezuka's mostly know gag characters and it usually appears in unexpected scenes and explaining a visual joke while holding a sign. *Pikora is Uran's bird friend which appeared in Tetsuwan Atom 2003 series episode "The Birth of Uran". The USA version places the episode in a incorrect order and had that bird renamed as "Houdini", however the dub should not be taken seriously for being a re-script which contradict the original plotlines. Pikora is seem carrying Uran in her intro against Roll, however it's worth to know that introduction is a joke and the bird would never able to carry her since it's not a robot. *Uran appears for the first time in "Uran Tomboy" from Shin Tetsuwan Atom series, that episode is a homage for the cancelled series Jetter Mars which the protagonist also got kidnapped by a robot smuggling gang. *Uran have similarities with Mars from the series Jetter Mars in both hair style and personality and as said before both have been in similar events as mentioned above. *The information about Uran in the M.U.G.E.N database is false, she is not based in Astro Boy dubbed series. Regardless of Astro Boy being popular, and that somebody may make a version of the character based in the dub, their attitude still doesn't justify false information. Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Characters_made_from_scratch Category:Tetsuwan_Atom